1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system for individuals including a speaker and a microphone mounted on the helmet of each individual for enabling communication between individuals via a communication unit. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a communication system for individuals in which the helmet of each individual and the communication unit are connected with a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system for individuals is available for enabling the communication between individuals (intercommunication system), in which a speaker, a microphone, and electric contacts thereof are provided on the helmet of each individual. A communication unit is mounted on the vehicle and the helmet of each individual are connected with a cable for enabling communication between individuals while riding on a straddling type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
In the intercommunication system developed for so-called motorcycle cops, the one-touch cable for a motorcycle cop's helmet for connecting between the communication unit fixed on the vehicle and the helmet connects both of them electrically and mechanically by inserting the plug provided at one end thereof into the jack on the communication unit fixed on the vehicle.
Since the individual riding the motorcycle wears gloves in many cases, it is preferable that the connection between the communication unit and the dedicated cable can be performed while the gloves are worn. However, there is a problem in this area since the communication unit fixed on the vehicle and the cable are connected via a jack and a plug, and thus the plug on the cable has to be inserted into a small bore on the jack. Thus, the connection of the communication unit is difficult when an individual is wearing gloves.
In addition, in the case of the connection between the plug and the jack, when a load to separate the communication unit on the vehicle and the cable is applied between them, and when the direction of a load is deviated from the direction of insertion of the plug, a large load may disadvantageously be applied to the plug or the jack upon separation.